Milxie
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: Moxxie and Millie's own daughter Milxie has trouble fitting within her community and take up her father's trait in music which attracts the unwanted attention of certain demons while also gives her fame from the middle and lower class areas,trying to find her own way in life she wonders if there can be a perfect normal life in Hell.
1. Little Devil

**Hello and welcome to a Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss Fan fiction Hope you enjoy and Please leave a review for more.**

**Hell-Imp City-I.M.P Office**

Loona was sitting at her desk playing video games on her phone as a large portal opened in front of her as three imps covered in blood came out of it as well as a bullet which broke a window as the portal closed.

"Fuck me that was..." "A close call sir." "Shut up Moxxie i'm trying to catch my breath."

Blitzo was panting while moxxie was checking his body for any injuries and his wife Millie started crying out of nowhere." Mills are you..." "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled while wiping away her tears as she went to the bathroom and began to vomit all over the floor. "I just cleaned that!" Blitzo yelled at his coworker as she went to the fridge and began drinking from milk carton. "And i thought Loona had eating problems." Loona growled at moxxie who ignored her as he tended to his wife. "Honey what's bothering you." "Nothing sweetie." She said as she laid down on the sofa. When they got home Millie then laid in bed as moxxie made soup which he then served to his wife on a tray.

"You felling better?" "Mox i need to..." "What bathroom,air,tv,your axe?" "No,i need to tell you something." "Oh... well then tell." "Promise you won't freak out." "Never with you my dear." "OK (Ahem,sigh) Remember when we were at it last month?."

Moxxie remembered,he and Millie were doing it and before he could ejaculate inside her,she screamed as she saw blitzo staring at them through their window recording their entire sex session before being shot in the head by moxxie. "Yes,why?" He asked nervously. Millie then pulled out pregnancy test which read positive. Moxxie held his scream of joy as he closed the curtains,locked the door,and checked under the bed and closet before letting it out. "I'M GOING TO BE A FUCKING DAD!" "Well after 39 weeks." For the next few weeks The couple tried their best on hiding it from there colleagues,which turned out to be hard due to loona having a strong snout and the obvious large belly that was growing for each week until. "Good news,we're going to do the world a favor!" Everyone looked at blitzo in confusion as he explained. "We've be contracted to kill um..." Blitzo was reading a file while flipping pages until he gave up.

"Some terrorists or something,who cares we're all going to Syria!" "WHAT!?" "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

**Syria-Unknown Location**

"Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,FUCK!" Everyone yelled as they were pinned down by gun fire by AK-47's while Blitzo and moxxie blind fired with pistols while Millie threw an anti-tank grenade which killed their attackers,Loona smelled the air. "All clear." The room was filled with smoke as Millie put a face mask on her mouth.

"Why are you being protecting yourself all of a sudden?" "I...m Pegnant..." "What?"

When they got back she had no choice but to spill the beans. "I'm having a baby." Millie!" Moxxie exclaimed but was shoved out of the way by blitzo who then started touching her belly. "Get your hands off my wife!" Blitzo ignored moxxie as he then started rubbing his hands all over her stomach until moxxie strangled him to death using a phone cord. "MOX!" "What?,he'll come back." Blitzo did come back an hour later with a worn teddy bear that he had brought with him.

"So what your going to name the tadpole?" Lonna asked. "Well i don't know yet." "Have you tried any human names?" "Why in all the nine hells would a do that." "It's simple than it looks."

Loona then gave her a book Titled **One Million Unisex Names for you child **which she read all day trying to figure out which one to use and went took a Paternity Leave of 12 weeks off when she went into her third trimester while moxxie made a small crib made of metal and wood as well as a mobile of a satanic circle,when Millie came back to work on her eight month of pregnancy as Moxxie and Blitzo were about to leave when... "ARGHHH!" Millie then fell to the floor as wet liquid leaked underneath her dress.

"Sweetie i think my water broke." "No not now!" "Yes now."

Loona covered her ears to block the pain that Millie's screams were giving off was unbearable as Blitzo then lifted her off her feet.

"How far is the nearest hospital?" "This is literally hell,what do you think?!" "Well can you check at least." "I am telling you that there is..." "WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT AND HELP ME!"

The two imps stopped and then blitzo opened up a portal to the living world.

"What are you..." Your in luck Mills because that just so happens that our target is also at one." "I don't follow."

**Phoenix Arizona-****Mayo Clinic Hospital**

"ARGHH!" "Can't you hurry up?" "She's giving natural birth i can't..."

The Doctor/target then had a sawed-off shotgun aimed at their head courtesy of Blitzo while moxxie was holding his wife's hand as blood spurted out from her and covered blitzo as her heart rate was increasing. "Almost there Millie just... OH GOD!" Blitzo had looked under her gown and then fainted as moxxie then grabbed the shotgun in one hand and his hand near her crotch. "One,two... ARGHHHH!" Millie had screamed in pain so loudly that everyone inside the building was wondering what was happening as Millie pushed out a blood-soaked baby imp which Moxxie grabbed with a towel before wrapping it in a blanket and handing it to his wife.

"Congrats Honey it's... It's um what is it?" The surgeon then carefully looked at it. "A gi...aghlll!"

Blitzo had woken up and was currently slitting the doctor's throat with a sharp scalpel. "A girl."Blitzo Finished as the infant was crying as moxxie washed the blood off with a sink and saw nothing that it had no traits from either both of them and was a pink skinned imp with horns and a tail but nothing from them.

"Just give it a few weeks and it'll show." "Now a name." Moxxie handed the infant over to it's mother as Millie simply called her new born "milxie."

**One week ****later**

Milxie was sleeping in her crib with her significant traits of that being her father's White Horns and her mother's white spots on her red skin and a mixture of both her parent's hair color as she then woke up to see a large red figure with its yellow eyes starring at her as the noise of a purring cat came out of him without opening his mouth "What you dreaming about." milxie then looked and then began crying as Moxxie entered with his eyes all tired. "What's wrong Mil..." Moxxie then saw blitzo holding Micah while singing rock a bye baby to her while patting her back. "What?" Moxxie then grabbed milxie,put her back to sleep,and then proceeded to have silent fight with his boss while his Daughter slept quietly as moxxie was smothering blitzo to death with a teddy bear.

**And first chapter complete.**


	2. Parenting

**Hello and welcome back to my Hazbin hotel fanfic hope you enjoy and leave a review and follow/like for more**

"WHAAAA!" "Moxxie help me with this."I'm busy!"

Millie was currently changing Milxie's diapers while her husband was assembling a gun from scratch. After finishing the diaper Millie then started breastfeeding her as she was drinking the milk and then fell asleep and was placed back into her crib and Millie sighed in relief until... BOOM! "WHAAA!" Millie had to hold her breath to prevent herself from swearing as she then looked out the window and saw a large turf war happening outside as she then grabbed a suppressed sniper rifle and began snipping from a window as moxxie placed noise cancelling headphones on Milxie's ears which played baby music as he then joined his wife with dual handguns. After two hours of shooting and slashing demons the couple went back home covered in blood and went to their Daughter who was still sleeping,the two then went to the bathroom and took off their clothes and placed them in a bin as they washed off the blood and came out in fresh clothes. Later at night In bed

"Moxxie." "Ugh what?" "Do you think we're setting a bad example?" Moxxie stood up in his boxers as he was confused "What?"

Millie then got out in her silk nightgown as she then repeated herself.

"Are we bad parents?!" "What no of course not!" "Well i don't want Milxie to follow our footsteps." "WHY!" "Look outside Mox how do we explain to her that her mommy and daddy kill to pay the bills!,How do we tell her about the yearly exterminations,How do we..."

She then stopped as moxxie hugged and patted her on the back. "Mills i PROMISE you that i will make sure she gets positive traits from us i swear to you."

MIllie nodded in response as they both went back to sleep. The next morning Moxxie left to get "groceries" when in reality he went to the work place,drugged Loona with chloroform as blitzo was nowhere to be found as he grabbed the company's ritual book and did a summoning ritual as he entered the living world.

**New York**

Moxxie landed in an alleyway as he got up and swallowed a pill as his body began to stretch and shake as he then stood up his clothes now tight against his new body as he looked at his refection in a store window,his skin was changed from red to white,his hair still the same,no horns or tail,and with brown freckles. He walked inside a retail store and ran out with a bag of groceries,a box set of parenting dvds,and clothes as the checkpoint alarm rang off. "Put it on a tab!" He yelled as he then quickly muttered the ritual chant as a fiery portal opened from the ground as he jumped in.

**Hell**

Moxxie yelled as he crashed through the ceiling of his apartment as Millie screamed

"AHH!" "Ugh." "Mox?!" "I got the groceries."

After lunch the couple sat down as moxxie inserted the first dvd,after an hour of watching it they had understood a few things that the narrator had talked about like early social interaction,intellectual activities,and most importantly of all... being with their child whenever they had the time for it. When Milxie woke up Millie placed her on the carpet and taught her about speaking for a week until. "Mmmm..." MOXXIE COME QUICK!" Her husband ran to the living room

"What?" "Our girl's about to say her first word!"

The parents stared at Milxie closely as she began sputtering "Murberr." "What!?" "She's trying to say mother!" "No honey i think she's saying..." "Murder." The two then looked at each other and then started laughing wildly. Over the next few weeks they each took turn taking care of Milxie while the other worked which began to annoy Blitzo.

"Why is there only one of you every single week!" "Sorry boss,Milxie is a handful." "Then bring her here and leave her with Loona." "WHAT!?" Loona yelled as blitzo shushed her. "Now Loona it's about time you learn to be nice to our employees by taking care of their baby." "If you want to get rid of that walking fetus i'm happy to oblige." "SHE"S NOT A MEMBRANE YOU C*NT!"

Loona wanted to gouge out her eyes so badly but was stopped when moxxie came in wearing a baby carrier with Milxie inside. "Sorry but i wanted to get her out of the house and... what's going on?" "O.M.G!" Loona had ignored her ringing cell phone and began pinching Milxie's cheeks. "She's so CUTE!" "Nice fanny pack." Moxxie growled at Blitzo's insult as Milxie began crying.

"Look what you did sir!" "Now,now Mooxxie she's just crying in joy to see her uncle Blitz...ARGH!"

Blitzo screamed in horror and pain as blood squirted out of his freshly new wound courtesy of Milxie who had bitten off Blitzo's finger. 'FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Milxie started laughing as Blitzo placed an ice pack which caused him to scream more. After the whole ordeal Moxxie,Millie,and Blitzo (Who killed himself to get his finger back) prepared to enter a portal for another assassination contract as Millie was giving Loona the run down.

"Now here's her bottle,extra diapers,teddy bear if she gets lonely, what else OH! right!"

Millie handed Loona a red blanket.

"And this is when she goes to sleep you got that?" "Yeah wheteve..."

A large sharp battle axe was placed near her neck. "GOT THAT?!" Millie said threateningly. "Yes alright." "Good." Millie then kissed Milxie on the head.

"Mommy and daddy will be back soon Milxie and aunt Loona will take care of you."

Moxxie and Loona were about to argure about it when Blitzo started crying as he hugged his coworkers as he wrapped his tail around them.

"This is the best family iv'e ever had!" He then took a selfie with everyone (including Milxie) in it.

"Alright gang we have about twenty people to kill before supper!"

The three of them then went inside a portal leaving Loona and Milxie alone in the office. "So what's going on with your life?" Milxie simply drooled "Figures." Loona sat down at her desk and began reading Hell Hound Monthly.

**And that is another chapter complete,and send requests of story lines.**


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

**Hello and welcome back to my hazbin hotel fanfic hope you enjoy and leave a review and also follow/like for more**

"UGH!" Loona stood at her desk in boredom as Milxie looked at her "What?!" the baby simply crawled towards her as she then grabbed her tail. "Get off." Loona stood up and tried to go to the fridge but was slowed down by Milxie who was still holding on to her tail. Loona dragged her towards the fridge and pulled out a container of cold macaroni salad and began eating it when "Ma ma." Loona's eyes then widened up as she picked up the baby "No i'm not your..." "Ma ma." Loona then placed her on the floor and turned on the TV. "That should distract you for a while." Milxie was now fixated to the screen as the news played,Loona left her as her phone ranged.

"I.M.P. who asking?" "Loona." "Crymini what's up?"

Her fellow Hell-hound replied "Found some human changing pills and well you know that rock band you listen to." "No way!" "Yes!,i remembered about some tickets i had before." "They still work?" "Well no but who can tell?"

Loona then looked at milxie ("Maybe a few hours wouldn't hurt?") She thought as she replied "I'm in." "Meet you in ten."

Loona then grabbed her spiky red blazer and left. Milxie simply watched the TV until it turned off due to Blitzo having forgotten to pay the electric bill as she then began to crawl around as she knocked her bottle off the table as she began to drink baby formula until she was full and fell asleep for an hour until she was then grabbed by a pair of hands and quickly drove off as loona then arrived from a portal only to find the infant nowhere to be found as she tried to sniff her out as she then found a note which read **One Mill for safety return **"Oh Fuck." Her work phone then barked as she picked answered it

"Hello?" "Loona,its millie i just want to know how wait a second... BOOM!,as i was saying how's my baby?" "She's sleeping on the sofa." "Oh good for a second i thought that you abandoned her." "Nope! she's fine." "Good because if you did i would have to TAR AND FEATHER YOU,SET ON FIRE,PUT YOU OUT,AND THEN LITERALLY TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE,CUT OFF YOUR TAIL WITH A CHAINSAW BEFORE I CUT YOUR THROAT AND THEN YOUR TONGUE WITH SHOVING YOUR SNOUT UP MY..."

Loona then hung up the phone and sniffed for her scent but only smelled baby powder which she took as a lead as she then then hailed a cab "Where to?" "Just follow my directions." "Sure thing." The smell then lead her to a warehouse as she gave the driver a hundred dollar bill.

"Not gonna cut it." "WHAT?" "unless you can pay some other way."

He said licking his lips as he pulled out a Snubnosed revolver and pointed it at her." "Loona quickly grabbed the demon's arm and snapped it. "ARGH! YOU BITC.." Loona then grabbed his head and twisted it as she grabbed the firearm and went inside the building by breaking the door down with her foot as a group of demons were playing poker.

"Who are you?" "Where's the baby?!" "Are you high are some..." BANG! "ARGH!"

The Demon then looked at his hand as the bullet made a hole trough his flesh. "Where!?" The rest then pointed at a door which she cautiously opened the door as a thwap came out as a bullet struck then door. "Literally take one step and the Little one takes an exterminator made bullet to the head!" The door opened to see a bulky demon holding a PSS silent pistol in one hand and milxie in the other as two demons then disarmed her as she was chained to a chair.

"Now we haven't fully introduced ourselves Loona." "How the hell do you..." "That's what your father calls you right?" "Blitz isn't my..."

SMACK! "DID I SAY YOU TALK!,as i was saying your company has been causing me certain problems up on earth." "How so?" "A while back i received a call from one of my spies and they said that your company killed a high profile benefactor that help us get a shitload of guns and ammunition and the best part he thought he was selling to the black market and not demons,anyway i told them to follow your every move on earth and then what do i hear a while later?"

"A baby was born?' "A BABY WAS BORN!,so then i told my men to take her and here we are."

Loona growled as the demon laughed as milxie woke up and started crying "Oh you have got to be..." Loona then did a somersault as the chair broke from the fall as she snatched the gun and shot her at Point-blank range with the exterminator bullet permanently killing her while she held on to milxie with her teeth. "Ann ne el!" The rest of them backed away until... "There was only one bullet in that!" they then ran after her as she took off to the taxi which was stained in blood as she opened the door,placed Milxie in the car seat,shoved out the body of the driver,wiped the blood off with wipes,and drove off as the other demons opened fire but she was already far ahead off them.

**I.M.P Headquarters **

Loona parked the taxi and entered the office where she placed milxie on the carpet while she cleaned herself of the blood stains and came back to find milxie gone. "Oh Fuck!" "Fuck what?" Loona saw that the three imps had came back from their contract killings.

"Loonie where's the baby?" "She's..." "AHHHH!"

Millie's screams came from the storage room "MOXXIE COME QUICK!" The rest of them then rushed to the sight as Loona held her breath and closed her eyes as she waited for her punishment but... "That is the most cuttest thing ever!" "What?!" Loona then saw Milxie on a piano playing with the keys as it sounded like she was trying to play twinkle twinkle little star. "Why are the lights off." "overdue bill again." After blitzo payed the bill with a stolen credit card the electricity came on as they all sat at the conference table and ate burgers and fries they found on earth form a place called five guys as milxie was bitting her baby bottle when "I need to take a dump." Loona then left and sat on the toilet and after she did her business...

**"BREAKING NEWS!" "Local arms trafficker and gunstore owner dead as FUCK found at building as locals say that it started all because of a FUCKING BABY,police sill on search,photo of said killer and infant was caught by phone."**

The TV then showed a picture of Loona holding Milxie in one hand and shoting the dealer with the gun with the other." She walked a few steps when Millie then yelled at the top of her lungs... "LOOOOOOONAAAAA!"

**And another chapter complete leave a review no seriously leave one.**


	4. School Day

**Hello and welcome back to my hazbin hotel fanfic follow for more and leave a review**

**Six Years Later**

"Wake Up." "Ugh." Milxie stood up her hair in a mess as her mother straightened it.

"Do i have to go?" "Now sweetie it's important that you have an education so that you can do something later in life." "What about Dad?" "Your father is well... hard to explain." "AM NOT!"

Moxxie shouted from the kitchen as Milxie was dressed in a black skirt with black leggings while she put a white dress shirt with a red bow tie.

"How do i look?" "Like a combination of both of us."

Milxie smiled as she sat down and ate,later the family then sat inside a 1933 red auburn car which the couple had bought as it sputtered.

"Come you son of a b..." "Ahem." "WORK!"

Moxxie then kicked it as he stubbed his foot as the engine came back as they speed off. They then arrived at a large building with cracked windows and a large sign which read **Pentagram Elementary School **Or P.E.S for short as they got out and walked towards the main office as they approached a demon who was typing.

"Excuse me?" "Hmmm?,Oh what do you want and make it quick." "We're here to enroll our child." She took one look at milxie and said "Room 66." "Thank you."

The two parents then leaned as they hugged their daughter. "Have a good day." "I will." She walked away from them as they went back into the car and instantly burst into tears. "OUR BABY IS GROWING SO FAST!" "I KNOW!" Milxie opened the door as a red female imp wearing a white Victorian blouse and black long skirt saw her. "Welcome please take a seat." Milxie then sat down next to an owl looking demon.

"Hello class my name is Lizzie Borden and welcome to your first day i'm very happy that..." "Why are you here?" "Well that a bit personal." "Are you going to murder us?" "No why would you think that?"

Soon the entire class started arguing and shouting until... SLAM! a large axe hit the teacher's desk and split it in two. "QUIET!" No one moved as Lizzie then sat down "Now turn your books to the first chapter." A while after the incident Milxie started writing about human history as a spitball hit her head,she looked around but found nothing she went back to work and... SPLAT! another spitball hit her head she gave up and went back to work only to find a crumpled piece of paper on her desk which she unraveled which read **"Meet at ****recess by swings" **The minute the bell rang she followed the instructions and waited while pushing herself on the swing set as the same owl walked by her and spoke with a fancy British accent "May i?" Milxie got off the swing as the bird sat on it. "Well?" "What?" "PUSH!" She didn't know what to do so she gave her i slight push "Is that all you can do?!" Milxie then shoved harder as the swing went faster until WHACK! the swing then hit a tentacle looking demon in the face "Bloody Hell!" The demon then looked at Milxie who was already shaking in fear

"I'm so sorry about that!" "Sorry!?,do you know who i'm related to!" "No." "Your going to find out."

The demon then grabbed her with it's arms and then lift her by her legs upside down as her skirt lifted showing her boxers as everyone started laughing at her.

"Oh what are you going to cry?!" "(sniff) No." "You know you imps are the least popular species here and i hate you,you red small horned freak!" "No she's not."

The demon dropped Milxie on her head as the owl walked towards him.

"She's not a freak compared to you." "OHHHH!" "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" "Oh sorry i meant to say that your ENTIRE family is freakish!" "DAAMMMM!" "SHUT UP!,you want to go at it!?" "yes."

The demon then grabbed her.

"I never tasted on owl before." "Well then if your are then how about you taste me while i choke on that D*ck of yours!,SUCK YOUR FLUIDS AND THEN GO TO YOUR *SS BEFORE LICKING THE INSIDE OF YOUR MOUTH BEFORE BITING ON YOUR SHAFT AND F*CKING WITH MORE TEETH THAN A WH*RE BEOFRE SHOVING IT DOWN MY THROAT AND LICKING THE AFTERMATH!"

THE demon stood pale before fainting as everyone stood still as the owl lifted Milxie up "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKSHITS STARRING AT!" Everyone then ran to do their own thing.

"Thank you?" "Your welcome darling." "I'm Milxie." "Natasha."

The owl then shook her hand as the two then went back inside. When the final bell rang everyone ran out (Trampling a few teachers in the process) as Milxie went with her parents. "How was your first day?" "Fun i made a friend." "Really were are they?" "She's right..."

The three imps looked at Natasha who went inside a black rolls royce as a Chauffeur opened the door

"Miss Natasha." 'Do i pay you to talk!?" "you don't and can't pay me anything."

The owl then went inside as the imps then saw a large thin owl demon with a top hot with eyes on it wearing a red cape. "Daddy!" "How's my little chick?" She went inside as the car drove off. "Mom,dad are you alright?" They were pale and speechless as they went inside their own car and left and the next day at the office the phone rang as Loona Answered it "Hello I.M.P?,Uh huh,yeah,OH REALLY!? i'll make sure he gets it."

She then yelled on the top of her lungs "BLITZ!,THAT BIRD WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU,SOMETHING ABOUT KIDS!" Blitzo stood still as Loona handed him the phone.

"Hello?" "Stolas how are you?" "i'm fine Blitzy i just came to invite you and your so called family to my place,my daughter insists." "Oh good at first i thought..." And one more thing." "Yes?" "You might want to test yourself for Influenza and Chancroid tata."

After Stolas hung up "Loona?" "What!?" "What's Chancroid?" "It causes a sort of zit on your dick and balls why?" Blitzo then looked under his pants and boxers as he grabbed a pen and went to to bathroom.


	5. Play Date

**Hello and welcome back to my Hazbin hotel story hope you enjoy and leave a review so that i know what to incorporate**

"Can you believe this Moxxie!" Millie was adjusting her husband's bow tie while he was buttoning up his coat. "No i can't." "Well i do,now tell me does this fit?" Millie had just put on a black cocktail dress while Milxie was wearing a white tuxedo shirt with red scrunchie on her hair.

"It's perfect mom." "Thank you but i need your father's opinion." "It's fine." "Are you..." "It's beautiful alright!"

The two women stared at him as a car horn interrupted them. The went outside to see the same limo as yesterday as the driver had opened the door. They went inside to find Blitzo and Loona in the back with the hound wearing the darkest clothes ever while blitzo had his coat on. When they arrived they went up an elevator and into the dining area to find stolas and his family at the very end of the long dining table.

"Sit,Dinner will be in a while,and may i suggest that the children play while we discuss work." "Go ahead."

The two girls left the room as the adults then talked "My your child has had an impact on mine." "Well what can we say w..." "I wasn't done talking,now lets discuss about your multitasking with my contracts." "Well you see with our child..." "Not you two him."

Stolas then pointed at Blitzo "What?" "For the past few years you've been ignoring my client's." "Relay i thought it was spam?" "Now i'm giving your company one chance,the girl will still be friends but we will never see each other again got that?" "Yes!" they all said... "Good now it's very simple." "You want someone gone you name it." "I want ALL of you to assassinate the ENTIRE US GOVERNMENT!"

The entire of I.M.P stood silent

Natasha and Milxie went into the bedroom and sat it

"How's your family?" "It's so dull same thing everyday school,eat,do ballet,sleep repeat." "Do you have a piano?" "Yes why?"

She sat on the bench as she started playing Rondo Alla Turca with perfection as Natasha started dancing on her tip toes while the adults then peaked from the door as Blitzo pulled out a video recorder as she continued playing until she finished the entire page. "How wonderful." The two children then looked at Stolas as the rest of them clapped as she bowed. "Supper is ready." They all sat down on the dinner table as a large stew pot was placed on the table with a ladle as they were served gumbo as the rest of I.M.P was trying to figure out which spoon to use as Milxie used the second spoon to her right and slowly slurped it and ate the beef.

"Well she teaches herself." "That's our girl all right." "Yes and i would really love if she would... AGHHHH!"

Stolas's wife then screamed as Loona was licking her bowl as she lifted it and poured it into her mouth staining her face with stew as Blitzo began to wipe her face with a napkin as she tried to resist. "You must teach her new tricks." After that fiasco and feast they were back in the office discussing what the prince had said.

"Sir may I remind you that this is a HIGH LEVEL task we're going to deal with!" "Relax all we need are some bombs,rocket launchers,and a nuke." "And where would we get that?" "The president has launch codes."

Everyone saw milxie respond to that. "How do you. ." "I learned it from history class about the coming of world war three." "What did you say?" "My teacher said that the both the president of the United States and North Korea has launch codes."

After leaving her with Loona they then decided to infiltrate the white house,force the president to give up the launch codes,kill them,nuke the Senate and supreme court,go back to hell get drinks,get paid,and wait for the whole thing to blow over but the time to plan the whole thing.

"It might take about a few months maybe even years." "I'm sure Stolas will understand it." "And what about surveying the place?" "That's tricky but we way have to live in the human world for a while." "WHAT!?"

They whole company yelled as Milxie looked in delight. "RELAY!" ("oh no.") Both the parents looked at her.

"Now sweetie don't get too excited." "Why?" "Well because..." 'We haven't planned it yet." "Now,now she's a big girl now which means that she has to experience new things right?" "Yes uncle blitzo."

Moxxie tried to interrupt but was shushed by his wife. "Now let's just find a good place to find and stay at!" Moxxie's face then turned more red in anger as Millie shushed him by patting his head. After calling Stolas about the plan the prince agreed to fund most of it in exchange for some privacy with Blitzo as they whole of I.M.P and Milxie then took pills as they got fake passports,clothes,ID's.

"Are you sure you got this right?" "Positive,stolas said he got us a good alibi along with a boat to get us there." "What kind of boat?" "He said a-something about a ship that's good for transporting goods,i mean what's bad about that?"

**(Author's note:Play the soviet connection from GTA 4)**

**District wharf dc**

"OHH FUCK ME HARDER!" "Are you two done in there it's time to go!"

Loona got no response from the couple as she grabbed Milxie's hand and lead her to the main deck of a smuggling ship as blitzo was in the kitchen having taken a chef's outfit as he was trying to cook a pie,the two girls went to the top deck as the saw the night view as well as smugglers placing drugs under shipped cars and weapons inside packing peanuts as MIlxie was simply watching the night sky. When the boat stopped the imps and Hound got off as Moxxie then threw up as they called a cab which took them to an apartment near the white house as they paid the driver by giving him counterfeit money as they rented a studio apartment to do their planning as they slept. The next day the couple in human disguises took their daughter to **Ross elementary**** school **and enrolled her into it by bribing the school principal as she was given a school uniform and told to come the next day.

**And that is another chapter complete**


	6. Undercover

**Hello and welcome back to my hazbin hotel story hope you enjoy.**

**George Bush Center for Intelligence**

"Madam we have another signal." "From where?" "Uh Washington DC." "Who,Iran,North Korea,Russia?" "No something else." "Show me."

The C.I.A agent then looked at the world map as it then zoomed at a ship which then showed shadowy figures kill a smuggling crew. "How is this important?" "Just watch." The figures then started talking. **"So we land,get an apartment near it and do what again?" "Destroy the government sir." **They then stopped the footage.

"Get me in call with our agents in Washington DC and tell them to keep a red alert on this and any description?" "Here."

They then showed four figures leave the boat which showed three adults,teenager,and a girl the adults wearing black clothing the teen simply moving her phone in the air trying to get a signal and the girl simply following them. "Damn it,get me someone to go undercover near there NOW!"

**Washington DC**

"See you after school." Milxie then went inside her classroom and sat down as a woman entered the room.

"Good morning class my name is Mary Garcia,i'm afraid to tell you that your previous teacher retired last night and now you have me,now i'd like to know all of you VERY much."

The class stood silent as the new teacher pointed at milxie. "What's your name sweetie?" "My mommy and daddy call me that." "Oh,well sorry about that,now lets try again what's your name?" "Milxie." "What a... uh... interesting name,were are you from?." "Uh... Hell." "WHAT!, uh you mean Hell, Michigan right?" "Yes!" "OK."

Mary then excused herself as she went outside and talked from her earpiece. **"**Command are you getting this?**" "**Yes.**" "**So we're dealing with domestic terrorism?**" "**Affirmative.**" **

Mary then simply continued observing the girl as she also faked a teacher parent conference with her parents.

"Now i'm just saying she's not in trouble yet but tell me about yourselves just so that we can understand your daughter better." "Well she gets a lot from her father." "Oh she's schooled?" "Sort of,we've been teaching her up until we decided to enroll her." "I see,and tell me how is she like at home?" "She does all her chores,if you even count cutting meat as..." "Let me stop you right there.. you let your six year old hold a knife?" "Plastic,and sometimes metal when she has trouble cutting meat." "Well she was told to draw something that reminded her of home and well can you explain this?"

She then showed the couple a drawing of three red figures and a tall gray wolf holding hands around a satanic circle. "Well uh you see..." "What's wrong with Satanism?" "Well as a christian this feels like your..." "She's our child which means that we can teach her whatever she wants to believe in you BITCH!"

Millie yelled at her as Moxxie was holding her to prevent her from blowing their cover.

"Well i never.." "Oh look at the time dear it's almost supper." "LET ME AT HER SWEETIE I'LL TEAR HER A NEW ASSHOLE!"

Moxxie dragged his wife away and when they were gone Mary pulled out a tape recorder from under the table. **"**Did you get that?**" "**Affirmative.**" **In the car the couple was arguing like usual. "What was that!?" "She said that..." "Dad why is mom yelling?" The the then forgot they brought their daughter along.

"Nothing sweetie,your mother needs some rest,now lets go home your "Uncle" and "Cousin"are making homemade pasta god help them."

They three imps then went and drove to the apartment unknown to them as a tracking device and a bug was under their car. They then went into the kitchen as the smell of pasta was inside the room. "Now here's the Blitz Special!" Blitzo then placed a pile of overcooked pasta with tomato sauce and burnt meatballs as Millie slowly removed the burnt parts on the meat. The five demons then started eating as they discussed their plans.

"So,mmm we go in a tour of the white house find areas to ambush the president and kill them,infiltrate the capitol building and use heavy machine guns on them,and finally we sneak in the US Supreme Court and poison them." "Sounds like a good idea." "I for once agree with you sir." "What?!"

Everyone then looked at milxie as Millie and Moxxie both knew it was time to tell her. "Sweetie,(Sigh) your mother and i have to tell you something." "You see Mommy,Daddy,Uncle Blitzo,and Cousin Loona we're... contract killers."

Milxie then simply burst into tears as she ran to her room. "That could have gone..." TWAP! "ARGH!" Moxxie shot Loona in her crotch with a silenced pistol for insulting them as Millie then went to comfort her daughter who was holding her teddy bear.

"(Snif) If you and dad kill people does that make me a killer too?" "NO your not,your just a sweet little angle for me and your father and you can chose to follow your own path." "(Snif) Rely?" "Yes."

Milxie then calmed down as she hugged her mother as they comforted themselves while Across the apartment a group of C.I.A agents were listening to the conversations but could not see them.

"Hee,guess killing runs in their family." "So we're dealing with satanists?" "Affirmative,and sense they have a child we we may to call child services."

The next day was Saturday as there was a knock at the door as Blitzo looked at the peephole and saw a woman in a suit holding a clipboard. Blitzo then took a pill as he changed into his human disguise and opened the door.

"May i help you?" "Yes i'm a worker for child services and i was told that there was some sort of abuse here." "Oh well come in."

The woman walked in as the rest of them then took their pills as Millie shoved Loona in front of the woman.

"Well your daughter looks healthy." "See nothing to be afraid of." "I just need top examine the child's room."

The Worker then walked into Milxie's room and saw the room was painted reddish pink with Drawings of satanic circles. "What is this?" "It's a circle with a dead goat on it." Milxie was talking to the worker as Moxxie grabbed piano wire as slowly walked towards her as Milxie then grabbed the Stolas's book and began reading a spell from it as a large summoning circle appeared followed by a grabbing of demonic tentacles as the worker was then dragged into Hell. Milxie simply stood still upon realizing what she had just done. "I.. i i." "Moxxie then hugged her. "You did what you had to do." "DADDY!" Milxie started crying again as she had now committed murder as then locked herself in the bathroom as she started cry when...

**Play Bathroom Dance by ****Hildur Guðnadóttir until the song ends**

She wiped her tears and started standing on her toes as she then started moving slowly and gently like ballerina as she tip toed across the room doing posing and leaping across the room humming to herself while twirling across the room balancing herself.

**And that is another chapter complete**


	7. Assassination Part 1

**Hello and welcome back to my Helluva Boss fanfic story hope you enjoy this.**

**Washington DC**

Milxie was sipping a soda at the table while her parents where making homemade guns as Moxxie was remaking the infamous Bulgarian,Millie made a shotgun cane,Blitzo was attaching a suppressor to a sniper rifle,and Loona was simply eating breakfast comping on bacon.

"So do we have the plan down?" "Yes blitzo." "Well i'm still going to repeat it again,first there's going to be a meeting with all the judges at the supreme court Moxxie and Millie go in and I'll provide them cover from a building,Loona your on getaway,and Milxie here is well uh... I'll figure it out." "Got it Sir!"

Moxxie said annoyed as the rest of them then got inside a Van and drove off as they tailed by another van as it followed them,they drove towards the supreme court as the three disguised assassins went inside but were stopped by security but they didn't care about non target kills as they killed them while Milxie was waiting in the van with a water bottle and air conditioning to preventing her from getting a heat stroke as she examined the cameras they hacked as she looked at the camera sometimes diverting her eyes when they killed someone as her father was garroting someone while dragging the corpse to a closet,Millie simply slicing off heads with her ax,Blitzo on a rooftop taking shots from his rifle,and Loona simply ripping out their throats with her mouth. As she was watching another van parked next to it as several C.I.A agents come out running with weapons drawn as they rushed in as Milxie panicked as she grabbed a dispatch radio and yelled in it. "THERE HERE!" she yelled exposing herself as Blitzo then started shooting near the van for about a few minutes before he was tackled to the floor as he pulled out a knife,broke the agent's arm,and used her as a human shield as he grabbed her MP5 and started shooting killing several agents. Moxxie fired the umbrella which was made with armor as the gun jammed. "Screw it!" He then pulled out two MAC-10's as he opened fire riddling them with bullets,Millie being agile was sliding underneath slicing off legs with her ax before pulling out the cane and blasting it into their stomach area as she then started stabbing them with a knife,Loona hid inside a crate only having a pistol as she flanked two agents biting one in the head while slashing the other with her claws as she used her gun to shoot at more agents,and Milxie simply got out of the van running in the crossfire as she ran into the building to find her parents as she closed her eyes to prevent herself from seeing the bodies as she was grabbed. "Sh... Milxie stay calm." "Miss Garcia?" Mary had blown her cover to a child but it didn't matter.

"Don't worry when this is done i'll find you a new home." "But... my home is down there in hell."

Mary then stood still as Milxie's human disguise wore off as Mary then say her for what she was. "Oh my sweet Jesus!" Mary then fainted as Milxie then crawled into the air ducts as she used her claws to climb it while she pug in earplugs to block the noises of gunfire and screams as she then fell on a chandelier which then broke and landed on nine judges who were held up in the courtroom crushing them to death as rest of I.M.P burst in covered in blood and with smoking guns as they looked at the bodies.

"Oh my..." "Christ on a stick!" "MILXIE!"

Millie ran up to the fallen chandelier as she picked up her daughter who was bleeding from the cuts of broken glass. "All you alright dee..." BLAM! Millie,Moxxie,and Loona were then shot by Mary who was holding a Browning Hi-Power pistol in her hands as she then aimed at the young Imp when WOSH! CRACK! her skull exploded from a wall piercing bullet shot by Blitzo from a rooftop who then aimed his sights at more agents when... the sound of a helicopter was behind him. "Oh shit!" He then ran leaving the gun behind leaping off the roof and landing in a car as his legs then broke with the bones sticking out. "ARGH!" The three imps and hound then helped him get up as they then got into the van and drove away as Loona then wrapped his legs in with bandages. "Fuck!" "Stay still!" Milxie then vomited from the body horror as Moxxie was driving the van as Millie comforted her daughter. "Sweetie just don't look and.." POP! "Shit! hold.." WHAM! Moxxie lost control of the van as he crashed it into a wall as he hit the dashboard headfirst as he head was on the horn as the rest inside the van got outside as Loona then carried Blitzo on her back as Millie followed them. "Milxie come on!" "What about daddy?" "Oh god MOX!" Millie then ran and opened the door and pulled out her husband out as his head was bleeding as she dragged him away from the scene as they all fled and went to and hot wired a car and drove away to their apartment as Loona kicked the door open as she placed Blitzo on the table as she then tried placing the bones back which just made him scream even more as he passed out while Loona checked his pulse. "Thank fucking god he's alive!" Millie was wrapping bandages around her husband's head while Milxie placed an ice pack on him. "Thanks dears." "Your welcome daddy." Mox then hugged his family while Loona had been wrapped blitz's legs as he couldn't walk for a while as they all hugged each other.


End file.
